Don't Get Married
by UhmDraco
Summary: Blaine is convinced Kurt is his soul mate, and is ready to buy the ring to prove it, but Sam doesn't want him to go through with it, and he does the only thing he can think of to stop him... uhm... I should probably warn you that it's not for kids? Aha :P But I rated it M, sooooo...


**A/N:** So, I was watching the season finale, and then the ring shopping scene came up and this is all I could think about. This is exactly how it should have happened xD

**Title: ****Don't Get Married**

**By: UhmDraco**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters.**

* * *

_Sam:_

Our lips were crashing together as I slammed him against the wall, bringing him up onto the bathroom counter. His hands were running through my hair as I hastily slipped my hands up into his shirt.

I was making out with Blaine Anderson.

How had I gotten there?

* * *

"He's being really immature," I groaned as I leaned back into the grass. Tina and Artie were there with me. It was just after glee rehearsal, and I'd been left alone since Blaine was giving me time to think over his proposal to Kurt, and Brittany had broken up with me over text message which was still really stupid. Artie was sitting in his chair on drive through area under the shade from a tree as Tina and I sat, leaning against the trunk of the very same tree.

"That's rich," Tina scowled, "You're such a hypocrite Sam, you proposed to Brittany not four months ago—and you didn't speak up or say anything to Finn when he'd proposed to Rachel."

"But it was a fake wedding." I protested, "And Finn and Rachel didn't get married either."

"Well technically Kurt and Blaine haven't gotten married yet either," Artie added, "Maybe they won't?"

"But they will. That's the thing." I sighed, "There's no more twists left. If Blaine proposes, then they're getting hitched. He hasn't even graduated yet."

"To be fair," Artie said, "Kurt might not say yes." Tina nodded passively, "I mean, he was more against the Finchel wedding than Quinn was—and she got hit by a truck."

"That last part has nothing to do with it..." Tina said quietly.

"I guess." I nodded, "It just seems rushed—they aren't even dating."

"That's true," Tina nodded, "And besides, I can think of loads of people who would be better for Blaine." Artie and I both rolled our eyes, "I don't mean me." She shot each of us a glare, "I mean, I love Kurt, really I do, the two of us underwent many a seasons of sweater exchanges, but Blaine and him just don't really click."

"Why not?" Artie asked.

"Well," Tina said, "Blaine seems like an Alpha-gay, right? But when you get to know him you actually find out that he's the opposite. He's so emotional and shy—he needs someone to be _his _Alpha—I don't think he'll be able to cope with being stuck with the pants, albeit, they'll probably be Capri pants." Arite stifled some laughter but Tina was dead serious. "He needs an Alpha! Blaine should be with someone strong, funny, masculine..." Tina trailed off and Artie and I exchanged a glance, the only difference with our looks was that Artie seemed to understand where her mind was going whereas I was lost.

"So you're saying he needs someone like me?" I asked. Tina came out of her fantasy and her eyes fell on me.

She shrugged, "Yeah, I guess." Her phone went off at that moment and she pulled it out and read the message before looking back up at us. "I'm going to go support my friend." Tina said, jumping to her feet. "He's here now." At that moment a black car slowed to a stop behind Artie and sitting in the front seat was Blaine. He rolled down the window and smiled at the two of us.

"You sure you guys don't want to come?" Blaine asked with a wink. The way his eyes fell on me made me feel strange—unsettled. Suddenly I knew what Tina had been fantasizing about. The way he was looking at me was the exact expression she'd had on her face. Blaine Anderson wanted to have sex with me.

"Well," Artie said, "I can't. I wouldn't fit."

"Right," Blaine said awkwardly, ripping his gaze away from me. "Sorry." Then to me, "What about you? Changed your mind yet?" I shook my head slowly, unable to say anything. "Alright then." Blaine said as Tina hopped into the car next to him. "See you guys later."

As he drove away I realized that I was licking my lips.

"Sam?" Artie said timidly. "You... alright?" I turned to him to ask why I wouldn't be alright and found that he was staring toward the growing erection in my pants. I jumped to my feet and tried to cover it with my backpack but Artie was already laughing. "It happens to the best of us."

"I—I..." I stammered. With that I turned and left.

If Blaine wanted to have sex with me, then who was I to deny him that. The in-the-pants feelings I'd just gotten from thinking about the act myself was proof enough that I'd enjoy it. Who said that a little experimentation was a bad thing? No one. No one at all. And if we had sex then he'd definitely rethink the proposal to Kurt.

* * *

"Is this him?" The woman asked. Blaine looked to me and shook his head.

"Me?" I asked, waving my hands, "No, Blaine wants to do me, but we're just friends." Blaine looked to me as if I'd said something wrong. But I hadn't. I'd just implemented the idea into his head. I was an evil mastermind. "What?" I asked, "You do want to do me." Blaine looked at me strangely and then turned to follow the woman.

I was going to help him find the ring. Sure, seemed legitimate. If only I could find a way to get him away from this shop for a minute and into a private area where I could... my train of thought was lost as I watched him walk away... his ass looked pretty awesome in those grey pants he was wearing. Did guys have attractive asses? Was that a thing? I tried to think back to Finn or Puck, but I couldn't stop staring.

After a while the lady had cornered Blaine and began talking with him in private.

"I thought you weren't going to help." Tina said quietly, surprising me.

I shrugged it off, "Well, I changed my mind. You were right. It's not my place to judge. I should be helpful. He's like my best friend." Tina rolled her eyes but didn't say anything until finally Blaine came back.

"I'm going to have dinner with Liz," Blaine said motioning toward the elderly woman at the counter.

"That sounds fun," Tina said with a smile.

"So what made you change your mind?" Blaine asked me.

"I just didn't want you to have to _do it_ on your own." I said with a lick of my lips. Blaine cocked his head slightly but shook it off and then turned to Tina.

"Did you pick one?" He asked her. Tina nodded and grabbed Blaine's hand before dragging him back to the engagement rings. There he went again with that strangely attractive ass... that I just really wanted to touch.

I looked over to them and Tina had crouched over to point to the one she thought Blaine should buy, as he bent over, pushing his ass up into the air. Was he doing that on purpose or was it really just that wonderful? Slowly I walked over to them and fake tripped, throwing my hands out, one grabbing Blaine's waist and one being placed firmly on his behind.

As Tina helped us regain our balance I couldn't help but notice the strong desire the member in my pants was sending to my brain. I wanted this more than I thought I did. And I'd have to act fast, or he'd buy the ring. I wondered if there was a return policy on the rings—I mean, what if there wasn't? Then you'd be stuck with a ring if she said no—or he. Whichever way you went, I had no issue with gay dudes. Which guy asked which? Did it matter? Was there some unspoken law about it? What if they were equally feminine or masculine? Which one would ask which?

Suddenly I snapped back into focus and Blaine and Tina were gone. I spun around and found both of them at the counter where Blaine was pulling out his credit card and paying for the ring.

Dammit! I was too late!

I'd just have to hope that there really _was _a return policy on the rings.

As they walked over to me I realized that I'd have to act right then, before Blaine got too excited and ran off to propose immediately. They were standing next to me a moment later, both of them smiling excitedly.

"It's going to be so romantic." Tina giggled.

"Blaine," I blurted out, my stomach flipping due to nerves, "Can I talk to you, like... privately?"

"Yeah..." Blaine nodded, pocketing the ring. He looked to Tina who nodded and I put my hand on his shoulder, leading him away from Tina and to the other corner of the shop.

"What's up?" Blaine asked.

I looked over his shoulder to Tina who was looking through some necklaces on the other end of the shop, "We should go somewhere more private, I think Tina's listening."

Blaine looked over his shoulder, "I really don't think she can hear—"

"Dude, just... come, okay?" Blaine was confused, but nodded. Clearly I was failing at seducing him. Were guys different than girls? Most girls at the school would just jump at the chance to be with me, which was cool and all, but I'd always had a girlfriend—and when I hadn't I'd had one in mind's eye.

I led Blaine down the hall and into the bathroom before spinning around and locking the door. What was I going to say? I had to work this out perfectly.

"Sam," Blaine said sharply, "What's going on with you today?" As I spun around my heart started pounding, I didn't know what to say, and before I could think of anything I'd just pressed my lips against his, kissing him. Blaine kissed me back for a few seconds, and with a moan he realized what was going on. He pushed me away quickly and stepped back, turning his back on me.

Both of us were silent. I'd just kissed a dude. And I didn't hate it—in fact I wanted him to come back so I could kiss him again. Blaine paced the bathroom a couple times before finally stopping in front of the sink where he stared at himself in the mirror. Slowly I stepped toward him and stood directly behind him, careful not to step too close so he wouldn't feel the growing piece against the back of his leg.

"Sam...?" Blaine said quietly.

"Don't get married." I whispered into his ear. He looked to me shocked, but I didn't let it get me down, I wanted in his pants... _so_ bad. "Blaine... don't get married."

Blain spun around and bit his bottom lip, but I didn't move back, we were standing so close now. "I'm going to propose to Kurt Sam. We're in love."

"Is that why he has a boyfriend?" I asked, "Is that why you were crushing on me for so long? Is that why you fantasize about doing me every other night?"

"I don't fantasize about... _doing_... you every other night." Blaine said, trying not to make eye contact.

"Okay fine," I agreed, "Every night." He rolled his eyes, so I placed my hand on his cheek and brought it up to face me so he'd have to make eye contact. "Blaine... I don't want you to get married. I want you to be with me."

"_With_ you?" Blaine asked, shocked.

"I don't want to date you." I said suddenly, "Just... _with_ you." I clarified and I think he understood. "I love Brittany, but she broke up with me. You love Kurt... but he's dating someone else. And then... you and I are both... right here." I was talking airily now, breathing softly, "You've wanted me forever, and I'm offering myself to you. So you don't get married."

"I don't know if I can do that." Blaine said quietly.

"You have ten seconds to decide." I said suddenly, just letting the words come out. I was never much of a thinker anyway. "Ten... nine... eight." I could practically see the gears in Blaine's mind whirring and churning, trying to find the perfect solution to the problem, "Seven... six... five... four..." Blaine turned his head and looked to the floor, biting his lips again. "Three... two..." Suddenly he'd turned back to me and stood on his toes, slamming his lips into mine.

I threw my arms around his middle as his wrapped around my neck and then we were kissing. I was kissing a boy—more than kissing, his tongue was in my mouth before I could even register it had begged for entrance, and soon my own tongue was through into the mix, dancing with his as we gasped for air at every opportunity.

I heaved him up onto the counter right behind him and stepped closer to him, never breaking the connection our lips had made as his legs wrapped around me. Finally I moved my lips smoothly down to his jaw line as he moaned with pleasure.

"Shh!" I hissed, "We're in an old person shop."

"It's a jewelry shop." Blaine corrected, but he obliged and I continued kissing him. His hands were running through my hair, messing it up, but I didn't care in the slightest. My hands were under his shirt a second later, as I felt his chest and ran my hands down him. Then, his hand grabbed at my growing erection and both of us froze.

We looked to each other with the same thought. 'Were we going that far?' I couldn't stop the grin that formed on my face as I leaned forward and kissed him again. He relaxed and began stroking the clothed member.

Soon I'd grabbed the bottom of his green sweater, pulling it over his head and started to work at unbuttoning the shirt he'd worn underneath. Soon he was sitting there, his entire torso revealed as his shirt lay loose around his shoulders revealing part of his muscular arms.

Why was I so turned on by this. I had to bite my lip hard to avoid groaning loudly as Blaine began stroking faster and faster. I quickly took off my jean jacket and orange and navy hoodie, leaving me in only a white t-shirt. Blaine licked his lips subconsciously and then practically ripped the shirt off of me, before leaning forward and kissing my chest everywhere he could reach.

I leaned by head back as he continued working on my erection as well as kissing my right nipple.

Even though we were both standing shirtless we were still wearing too much for my taste, but before I could act, Blaine had thought the same thing. He unbuckled my belt and in the same swift movement had unbuttoned my pants as well. The second he pulled them down I realized how bizarre this was, but I didn't even care. My pants had bunched up around my ankles as my erection desperately looked for a way out of the black boxer briefs I'd put on that morning.

Slowly Blaine pulled them down, and with another lick of his lips had slid off of the counter and onto his knees, practically thrusting my member into his mouth. I couldn't stop the groan that time as his tongue instantly began to flick around the erection. After a few moments of toying with it he put it back into his mouth and began thrusting in and out for a while. It was all I could do to not groan loudly in pleasure.

Soon I'd stopped him, pulling him back up enough for me to unbutton his pants this time. As I did so he kicked off his shoes and then stepped out of his pants, and finally out of his briefs. I couldn't help but stare down at the member hanging between his legs. It was just as big as mine if not bigger—which was odd since he was so short...

I held up a finger and searched for my jacket and then pulled, from the left pocket, a condom and a bottle of lube.

"You... planned this?" Blaine asked breathlessly. For a second I thought that I'd ruined the mood but he was kissing me harder and more passionately than even before only a second later.

He pulled away and turned from me allowing me to prepare myself. A minute later I was thrusting my entire erection into him. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to like, prepare him or anything, so I just went for it. Unfortunately Blaine had only barely held in a scream. I froze but he looked over his shoulder which still had his shirt draping from it and he nodded.

I began thrusting into him, slowly at first until we both got into the rhythm of things and began to speed up. I was thrusting rapidly into him, my hands on his shoulder for support until, with a final quiet groan I had come inside of him.

I waited for a moment and slowly pulled out of him and sighed. Had... I actually just done that.

Before I knew it Blaine had spun around, and with two gentle hands on my shoulders, had pushed me down where I was face to cock with his... well, cock.

Slowly I put it into my mouth and tried to replicate what I'd had done to me many times. I bobbed my head up and down his member as his hands ran through my hair with just the right amount of aggression.

"Sam—" Blaine said sharply, "Sam stop—I'm—" But I didn't want to stop. Blaine came right into my mouth, the warm, salty liquid filling my mouth quickly. I swallowed it thickly and then with a smile began to lick the remnants off of the tip of his erection.

Two minutes later we were both dressed again and standing awkwardly back to back.

"What now?" Blaine asked.

"Don't get married." I said with a shrug. "You can't. You made a sex-deal—they're the most binding of course. It's a well known law."

"You just made it up..." Blaine laughed, breaking the awkward. "I'll tell you what..." Blaine said, "I'll think about it."

He was walking toward the door again, but I stopped him, spinning him around and kissing him one last time. "Just had to get that out of my system." I said with a wink as he opened the bathroom door.


End file.
